poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes at Apokolips/Learning Darkseid and Venjix's plan/Regrouping at the Watchtower
This is how Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes at Apokolips, Learning Darkseid and Venjix's plan, and Regrouping at the Watchtower goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Joker, Harley, Killer Frost, and our heroes on Apokolips Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? If we're over the rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Joker: I agree. Ooo, but look what's going on over there. It looks like they're having a party. They won't mind if we crash it. Thomas: Crash it?! Harley Quinn: Hmm, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. and Killer Frost go ahead Porto: As usual, no one pays attention to Harley. The Rookie: I'm starting to wish I was with the Justice League. At least they listen to what isn't a good idea. Skylor: Guys, Joker's getting away! go after Joker follow him until they encounter Parademons and Cogs Parademon: All obey Darkseid. defeat them and continue following Joker encounter more Parademons and Cogs and defeat them they enter the gates of Apokolips Harley Quinn: I don't like this place, Mr. J. This place is too weird, even for me! The Joker: Oh, I just love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in! The Rookie: Oh, boy. Harley Quinn: Well, if you say so! head to the heart of Apokolips Killer Frost: This place is warm, even for me. The Rookie: Let's stay alive until help comes. Starlight Glimmer: He's right. smiles at the Rookie head in as they battle Parademons and Cogs Parademon: Enemies! Cog: Begin attack sequence. defeat the Cogs and Parademons Killer Frost: What are those things? The Rookie: Cogs and Parademons. My mother told me about them. Mac Grimborn: You handle the Cogs, I'll deal with the Parademons. The Rookie: Mac, I think it's best if we all stood together. Killer Frost: I agree with the power absorber. Mac Grimborn: Doh, I suppose you're right! move in silence as they hear General Venjix General Venjix: Darkseid and I want a report, Gerrok. Gerrok: General Venjix, Apokolips has been brought to Earth in a via some kind of Boom Tube overload. Granny Goodness: Don't bother them with that, Gerrok. Venjix A more pressing concern, General, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here as we speak. Kalibak: Spare us your cowardice, Granny Goodness. No prisoner is a match for Kalibak! Steelon: Or the mighty Steelon, for that matter. Granny Goodness: Cowardice?! Don't speak to your elders like that! General Venjix: Enough! We're not bothered by such petty concerns. Darkseid: Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon be ours, my old friend. Harley Quinn: Anti-Life? That sounds bad, Mr. J. Gerrok: The Crime Syndicate claims that they are close to locating the artifact. Darkseid: Good. Nothing else is of importance. hear a beeping noise notices this Mac Grimborn: whispers Joker! The Joker: What's gotten into this thing? Kalibak: Who goes there? Granny Goodness: Is it them? Mac and Joker approach them The Joker: I believe that you and I will make quiet the team. out his buzzer Mac Grimborn: facepalms This is never going to work. approach them as the others stand by them looks at Mac laughs evilly Harley Quinn: Where are the Justice League when you need them? are heard Justice League arrives Batman: Your prisons couldn't hold us. Loki (PR LR): Batman! Justice League looks mentally drained they recover, the notice, Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes Batman: Joker? Harley? waves his hand at Batman Batman: Guys? Mac Grimborn: Hi. Cyborg: What are they doing here? Mac Grimborn: We'll explain later. Superman: Last chance to surrender, Darkseid. Andros: And that goes for you, too, Venjix. General Venjix: As they say on Earth, "You and whose army"? knocks out Superman as the Green Lanterns arrive Darkseid: What? General Venjix: You dare dash our plans, John Steward?! John Stewart: Did you think you would come to the galaxy unnoticed? Parademons and Cogs battle the Green Lanterns Batman: Get the clown! And don't forget our friends! Green Lantern: On it! Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes Kegler: We've gotta regroup at the Watchtower! regroup at the Watchtower